How Times Have Changed
by DeviousDevilx
Summary: Obi Wan wakes up after five years in a coma to find things have changed for the worst. He awakens to a galaxy where Jedi have all but been destroyed. Those who survived the Purge are outlaws of the Empire and hunted down mercilessly. Hidden away by Anakin, Obi Wan is spared from the Purge. His life resides in the hands of his former apprentice and friend
1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan blinked several times trying to clear his blurry vision. The light stung his eyes and the tears obscured the shapes before him. His arms and hands felt numb as he brought them up to his face to clear his vision. His body protested the movement as he wiped away the tears and he let out a soft groan. That's when he realized he was not alone in the room.

"Luke! He's awake," a voice piped up next to Obi Wan's right side.

A boy replied further down at the foot of the bed, "Uh oh are we gonna get into trouble?"

"Why are you crying?" The girl next to Obi Wan asked while ignoring her male companion question.

"I am not crying young ones, but merely the light in rather intense… and well it's a bit painful," Obi Wan turned to get a better look at his two new companions now that his vision was restored.

The girl was petite in size, a mere child not beyond the age of six. Her rather large, brown curious eyes darted up and down Obi Wan's form on the bed, she frowned as she settled on Obi Wan's face.

"Why do you have a beard? I don't think sleeping princesses had beards," She stated this matter of factly, her face serious.

Obi Wan chuckled, "I assure you youngling I am not a princess," He turned his attention to the young boy at the end of the bed. He was about similar in age to the girl except while she was dark, he was fair haired. While the girl seemed unconcerned about them being in the room, the boy nervously fidgeted with his sleeves, and he kept glancing back at the large wooden doors expecting someone to march through.

It was then that Obi Wan noticed he was not in the Jedi Temple's medical wing nor in any room he recognized. The children he noticed too were not in standard youngling garments. He frowned. Pushing himself upright he took a comprehensive look around the room. It was spacious and did not feel like any medical room he had the pleasure of occupying during and before the war. There was no medical equipment in sight- the room had the appearance of a private suit more than anything else. The furniture was sparse, it contained a large bed which he occupied, a simple chaise, a large wooden carved armoire and a couple finely woven rugs covering the bare stone floor. There was a smaller door to his right which he believed led to a private bathroom. To the left, instead of a wall were opened massive windows leading out into a balcony. Sheer curtains gently swayed in the breeze letting in fresh cool air into the room. It was pleasant- the air was scented with fresh foliage and a sweet aroma of flowers unknown to Obi Wan. There was no noise except the rustling of leaves and quiet song of a bird in the distance. Wherever he was it was not in a city. He reached out to the Force and felt he was in no danger but felt two weak Force signatures and wondered if they belonged to his two curious companions. He was however was disappointed in not finding a familiar and strong Force signature he had hoped he would._ Anakin. _

His thoughts and observations were interrupted by the girl reaching for his hand and tugging it, "I'm Leia," she said attempting to shake his hand.

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness," He took her hand and shook smiling, _what a peculiar child- she is indeed Force sensitive and untrained_. There were many questions Obi Wan needed to know and this girl and boy only added on to the mystery. "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi," Obi Wan nods at the boy, "And what is your name young one?"

The boy stared at him wide eyed, having recognized the name and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice from outside the doors calling two names, "LUKE, LEIA." It sounded mechanical and Obi Wan assumed it was a droid. The boy winced at the shrill calls and ran over to Leia.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble! Dad said we were never supposed to come in here and C-3PO always tattles on us!"

Leia shrugs, "What's the worst Daddy could do? Yell at us? Obi Wan is awake! He'd like to know-". Luke did not agree and shook his head furiously, "He'll ground us! _And _yell at us!" He pulled on Leia's arm, "Maybe we can sneak back out and avoid C-3PO, nobody will know we were here…"

Obi Wan stroked his beard and chuckled, "I'll know you were here, but if it saves your from trouble I'll keep my lips sealed."

"Oh, yeah" Luke looked up at Obi Wan sheepishly.

However it seemed the two children's plan of escape became null and void as the droid opened the door.

"Quick under the bed!"

Obi Wan sat more upright and greeted the droid, "Hello there!"

The droid was taken aback by the greeting and stood there silent for a moment registering who and where the voice came from. Perhaps it was not the first time the children had wondered into this room.

"Oh, oh! Greetings Master Jedi. I had no idea you were awake. Master Skywalker will be so pleased!" The droid scanned the room and found it sufficient the children he was looking for were not here and turned around to leave.

"Please wait!" Obi Wan called out, _did he mean Anakin? I did not feel his presence… _"I'm afraid I may have been unconscious for quite some time and I no longer know where I am- and where is Ana-."

"You are a guest of Master Skywalker's state home on - although at present he is not here. As for your length of unconsciousness it has been exactly five years and three months. Master Skywalker was unsure if you would ever awaken and had you brought here to be monitored and taken care of…"

The droid continued to speak but Obi Wan cut off the droid, "Five years? You said I've been in a coma for _five years_," His tone was harsh, choked with emotion he hadn't felt since he was a young man. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop the sob that was about to escape. He took a deep breath, stabilising his breathing and released his pain through the Force. He felt as if he had been asleep for a day at most, his body not suffering from signs of muscular atrophy only stiffness from laying in one place. Eyes closed, breathing more calmly Obi Wan dropped his hand and glanced back up at the droid.

"Master Skywalker never informed me of the proper protocol in the event of your awakening but I will do my best to answer your questions Master Kenobi."

There were many questions Obi Wan wanted, _needed _to know. Five years was a long time- so many things could have changed. _Anakin, what happened to Anakin?_ He felt his resolve crumple thinking about what his former Padawan went through over these five years without him by his side. This room, this house, the children. The droid C-3PO has said this house belonged to Master Skywalker, the children referred to their father telling them not to enter this room…

_They were Anakin's children. _Obi Wan clutched the bed sheets tightly as his mind raced through the realization that Anakin had children- _with Padme. _

Obi Wan's silence caused the droid to be concerned, "Master Kenobi, are you all right? Shall I fetch the doctor?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath, "Anakin, where is he?"

"He is on a mission for the Emperor, I do not have any more information on that subject as Master Skywalker's mission are highly confidential." C-3PO replied promptly.

_Emperor? _The words did not leave his lips and he remembered the children hidden underneath the bed. The answers he so desired could wait.

"Thank you, you may go now," Obi Wan stared down at his lap trying desperately not lose control. The droid gave a curt nod and left the room.

He heard Leia sigh and scramble out from under the bed, followed by her brother.

"Whew! That was a close call!" She exclaimed with much enthusiasm, "Thanks for not tattling on us."

Obi Wan nodded and slowly looked up at her beaming face. _She looks so much like her mother now that I know, _"Where is your mother?"

Luke looked down at his feet, "Daddy said she left us because she no longer loved us," His voiced cracked as he spoke. Leia's smile dropped and confirmed Luke's story, "Daddy said she chose her duty over us."

_Padme would never leave her children, never. There had to be a good reason for her leaving… oh Anakin…_

Obi Wan's heart ached hearing the sadness in the children's words, "I knew your mother, and I don't believe she doesn't love you. I know she would always love you two." He wanted to add more- _She was strong, compassionate, fought for what was right… what happened to you Padme? _

Luke decided to crawl on to the bed and settled close to Obi Wan, "Tell us more about our mom- daddy never speaks about her. Leia asked one time and he got real mad- saying she never loved us… or him."

Leia stood defiantly by the bed, unsure whether or join her brother or not.

"Come on Luke, we should go. Remember we're not supposed to be here and C-3PO is still looking for us." _Such anger from someone so young, so much like Anakin. _Obi Wan wanted to take away that anger but could not find the words. He did not know the circumstance of Padme's departure. Further words on the subject would seem hollow.

Luke contemplated whether or not to stay or listen to his sister- and since he had been insistent they leave before, it would be best they left now but he wanted to hear more about his mother. Obi Wan felt the inner conflict and decided to assist, "I wouldn't mind some privacy right now children, but I would very much appreciate a tour later of the house if you would be so kind to show me around,"

Leia seemed to think that was a brilliant idea and a smile came back to her face, "Yes, a tour! How about in um an hour?!" Luke had by then jumped off the bed and stood once again by Leia's side. Their connection through the Force was strong, Obi Wan noticed. _At least they have each other for comfort… oh Anakin what happened?!_

He nods, "Yes that should fine,"

"Good bye Mister Kenobi," they said in unison as they turned to leave. The door had shut behind them and Obi Wan shoulders sagged and he sat there in complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan tried to calm the turmoil within his mind and steadied himself through the Force. _Five years I have been asleep, five years… Who is this Emperor? What happened with Padme? What happened with the War? The children… Anakin… I…I must have patience, the answers will come in time_._ I must trust in the will of the Force. _He slowly lifted himself from the bed and cautiously stepped on to the rug, testing to see if his legs could carry his weight. Besides some dull aches and the tingling in his feet as blood rushed down- his legs worked just fine if a bit wobbly. Jedi healers could work wonders and prevent muscle atrophy and other complications involved in long term coma patients- but Obi Wan had not sensed another Jedi anywhere near this place. Another question he wanted answered, who was taking care of him this whole time? _Was it Anakin?_

Wanting to feel the wind and sun on his skin, Obi Wan walked over and on to the balcony. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, _must be the afternoon- at least I know the time of day_. The balcony overlooked what would have been a magnificent and lush garden, but now it looked overgrown- choked with weeds and unattended overgrowth. He steadied himself on the stone railing and took a deep breath filling his lungs with the fresh fragrant air. Obi Wan studied the surrounding area outside of the visible garden. It appeared the house was situated in a deep valley, surrounding by steep green hills. Obi Wan had to strain his neck to get a good look at the very top. The scenery was absolutely stunning and Obi Wan wondered who chose this place. _I hope you are well where ever you are Padme. _

Feeling the emotions swell up inside, Obi Wan turned to the one method he knew best to quell the storm and sat cross legged in the middle of the balcony and reached for the Force. Deep in mediation and firmly connected to the Force, Obi Wan's mind sought peace and calm. He stayed perfectly still with the exception of his chest moving in and out as he paced and controlled his breathing. Remembering the words of the children eventually brought him out of the deep mediation and Obi Wan slowly stood and stretched before retreating back in to the room. He ventured over to the armoire in search of more suitable clothing. His bed wear consisted of a thin loose cotton tunic and pants and nothing else. He felt a bit too bare with just this and wished for his Jedi robes. Disappointed in not finding his Jedi robes, he settled for a more substantial shirt and pants. Not one for being vain, Obi Wan was curious to see his appearance after all it had been five years.

He looked no older than he did before the accident. There were no grey hairs in his light auburn hair and no visible wrinkles graced his face. _How curious, I am forty years of age and yet I look no different... I look younger. _A bit perturbed, Obi Wan wondered if this had anything to do with the miraculous healing he was under that kept his body from deteriorating. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not sense or hear the presence of the other before they opened the door.

An older woman with silver hair cropped short and in a rather unflattering grey suit came through the door with two medical droids without so much as a knock. Her stern face expressed nothing as she stared at the empty bed but quickly turned her eyes to where Obi Wan stood.

"C-3PO told me you where awake," She said rather icily.

"Yes only a short while ago," Obi Wan replied. He folded his arms and stared at the woman, "I am Obi Wan Kenobi- and you are?"

"I know who you are," her voice sounded bitter as she spoke, "I am Doctor Alloré, and I have been paid to monitor your health these past few years. I am quite surprised you woke- I was beginning to think you would never and so did Lord-," She quickly stopped herself and broke eye contact, "Master Skywalker had also begin to lose hope of your return."

Obi Wan could feel it in the Force, something was very _wrong. _

"Where is Anakin, or when will he be back?" He gently inquired.

She stared at him again this time barely concealing the contempt that she felt inside, "He does not tell me his schedule, nor anyone for that matter," There was no kindness in her eyes. Bitterness and anger- she radiated those emotions so strongly. It made Obi Wan uneasy, but he would try to get some of his questions answered from her. Even if he had to gently apply the Force to get them.

"Would you mind answering a few of my questions Dr. Alloré? Five years it a long time and it seems much has changed."

She gave a curt nod and gestured towards the bed, "I will answer what I can after I examine you."

Obi Wan thought that was agreeable enough and sat down on the edge of the bed. The two medical droids rolled to either side of him, each carrying a set of medical supplies. Dr. Alloré made her way in front of him and began examining every inch of his body. She prodded and pinched, checked his vision, reflexes and inquired about stiffness and pain. Her face was unreadable as she examined him but the anger Obi Wan felt from her softened a bit. She was a professional first and foremost and whatever animosity she felt towards him was under control. He was curious to know why, he had never met the woman before.

Once she seemed satisfied he was healthy- his vision, nerves, muscles and joints all working and he was not in any pain, Dr. Alloré dismissed the droids.

"You Jedi are quite peculiar- anyone else would have needed constant care with droids exercising the limbs to prevent muscle deterioration and intravenous feeding. No, you just laid there not wasting away with minimal care I provided," The bitterness crept back into her voice.

_Ah, she must of one of many billions who dislike the Jedi. _Obi Wan shrugged, "The Force allows-"

"I don't care about this Force you speak up- ask your questions Jedi."

Obi Wan did not let her rudeness bother him. He had dealt with many people with similar attitudes towards the Jedi and who discounted the Force as religious nonsense.

"Have the Clone Wars ended?"

"Yes, only a couple of months I believe after you were critically injured. You did not come into my care until a year afterwards though."

"What happened with the Separatists?"

"They were defeated and sent running to the Outer Rim- those who did not flee fast enough were destroyed. Their planets were invaded and Separatists supporters were imprisoned or executed." She was blunt in her reply but Obi Wan got what he wanted- and did not like it one bit.

"And the Jedi?"

The mere word Jedi seemed to set off the barely concealed anger she contained within and she scowled. "I am not a liberty to say. Master Skywalker made it very clear to me that topic was never to be discussed in this household."

_Oh Anakin, what happened? _Obi Wan knew deep down that Anakin must have left the Order and anything related to the Jedi must have been too painful. _But then why did he take me here? _His thoughts began to unnerve him and break down the calm he had gathered from mediation.

Dr. Alloré was quickly becoming agitated and clearly was not comfortable with his questions.

He mulled over the other questions he wanted answering but stopped to consider how she might react to them. _What happened with Padme? Where did she go? Did Anakin leave the Jedi and why? Why am I here and not the Jedi temple? _There was so much he wanted to know and he doubted she could answer him or would. _And who was this Emperor C-3PO had mentioned Anakin working for?_

It seemed the last part escaped his lips and Dr. Alloré's demeanor completely changed. Her face briefly read of horror, pain and then anger. Obi Wan closed himself off from her emotions finding them stronger than he imagined.

Her mouth opened as if to reply, then closed.

"I need to know, tell me." Obi Wan firmly pressed, seeing she was reluctant to answer, "Who is this Emperor?"

She stared at him, fighting his will- her jaw muscles taunt as she used all her strength to keep them shut. A sharp beep broke their tense exchange and a small red light flickered from her belt- a small communicator was signaling an incoming call. Dr. Alloré flashed Obi Wan a furious glare before swiftly turning around and answering the communicator while heading towards the door. Obi Wan decided to follow. She did not speak but listened to whoever was on the other end and from what he gathered from her expression it was not good news. She face paled, frightened and then resigned.

Noticing Obi Wan was right behind her, she spun around and angrily spat, "Well Jedi, you'll get your answers soon. It seems Master Skywalker is on his way home and will be here within the next couple of hours."


	3. Chapter 3

With those words Dr. Alloré rushed quickly out of the room, the droids followed. Obi Wan was tempted to follow demanding to know more and who contacted her. He paused and let her go, stopping just short of the doorway. _She's afraid of Anakin. _The realization was heartbreaking. _Was Padme afraid of Anakin and that's why she left? But the children do not seem afraid- Luke was worried about disobeying Anakin but otherwise no hints that the children are abused in anyway. _Obi Wan sighed. Answers will hopefully come soon enough.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. _

Knowing that it was well past an hour and no sign of the children, Obi Wan took it upon himself to have a look around the mansion. His room it seemed was situated at the very end of a long hall. It was dim and lit only by a couple of light fixtures on the wall. He followed it down until it crossed with another hall- much wider that led to spiral stairs. It did not seem that this level was well lived in due the sparse décor and furnishings. Another hall continued ahead and Obi Wan decided to take a look before heading down stairs. There were only two doors and he found them locked. _Curious. What could Anakin have hidden up here? _ Seeing there was nothing else for him to find he ventured down the spiral staircase. The second floor was unoccupied just like the other, with only light fixtures on the wall and rugs laid out on the floor. He continued trying every door along the way and found them empty or locked. It was unusual. Deciding he would not find anything of value or to help answer his questions, Obi Wan concentrated using the Force to locate the children. They were near but it seemed, not on this side of the house. If it were as big as Obi Wan assumed, it made sense that the majority of the house remained unoccupied._ I doubt Anakin entertains many guests._ Not wanting to get lost, Obi Wan used the Force to guide him to the children and after travelling through various halls, rooms and stairways found himself in the occupied side of the house. The change was noticeable. The coloring of the walls were of a warmer shade of tan- there were potted plants, and even pieces of art on the wall. Obi Wan smelled food and heard voices.

He followed the scent of cooked food that made his own stomach rumble reminding him he has not eaten in who knows how long. He cautiously approached what he gathered was the kitchen. He peered around the corner and saw two very busy individuals chopping various vegetables and hustling around the room placing pots on the stove and gathering ingredients. _Preparing supper for Anakin's arrival. _Not seeing the children here, Obi Wan moved on. Being a Jedi gave him the advantage of creeping along unheard and unseen. He found himself in what could only be described as visitor room- the décor was ornate and the furnisher exquisite in shape and detail. Not a room for lounging around in with children playing about. He continued on and passed two large doors which he could only guessed led into the dining room. Finding another set of stairs, Obi Wan continued upwards. He could sense the children through the Force more strongly and knew he would find them shortly. Once at the top, he could hear an exasperated female voice and the higher voice of a child- Leia.

"No I don't want a bath! Mister Kenobi is waiting for us! We promised to come back and show him around!" Leia said rather tersely.

"Well that may be, Mistress but your Father is returning soon and I want you both clean and tidy for when he arrives," the woman spoke, her voiced sounded tired. Her accent was distinctly Naboo.

Obi Wan quietly approached the opened door. He walked up to the threshold and stood unnoticed while the two argued. Luke stood by Leia's side, arms folded and pouting while Leia did all the talking. The woman was short with dark hair with a few greying streaks through it. _She must be there caretaker as Padme is no longer here to take care of them. _The woman continued to try to persuade the children into bathing. They were adamant in their refusal- insisting they must return to see Obi Wan.

Obi Wan decided this was a good opening to reveal himself and stepped into the room, "Well it seems that problem is solved young ones, since I decided to come to you."

Leia's face lit up and she rushed over to him, "Mister Kenobi- we didn't forget you! We were trying to come back!" Luke joined her and smiled up at him.

"I know children, now that I am here perhaps you better listen to-?" He raised his eyebrow in question as to the woman's name.

"Marella, I am the children's nurse and you must be the Jedi Master Kenobi the children kept telling me about," She did not seemed perturbed by his sudden presence or hostile- someone other than the children must have told her about him. Obi Wan was relieved.

Leia looked a bit betrayed when Obi Wan sided with Marella and frowned most comically. "Baths are bothersome," she stated and looked accusingly up at him. Luke assented and piped in, "And they make us smell like fruit!" He make a disgusted face and Obi Wan grinned.

"There are worst things you could smell like Luke," He ushered the children in Marella's direction and to what he believed was the 'fresher.

Marella nodded her thanks, "Would you like to lend a hand? These two are quite the handful- it seems you're a natural with children." She gave him a goodhearted wink and laughed. She felt no apprehension about him and she only radiated positive feelings through the Force. _Quite the opposite of Dr. Alloré, she was bitter, angry and full of fear. Fear of what he did not know. _

They all entered the rather impressive sized bathing room and Obi Wan was taken aback by the size of the bath tub. It could easily fit four full grown adults with room to spare. It would be more of a pool for the children. The tub was already full of water and bubbles- it looked rather inviting Obi Wan thought and he wondered if one similar to this was in his own 'fresher which he did not have inspect earlier.

They soon had Leia and Luke sitting in the tub and covered in fruit scented suds. Obi Wan stood back unsure of how to proceed, he never had to bathe a child before. Marella furiously began to scrub Leia's hair and the girl protested loudly.

"OW! That hurts Marella!" She screeched and splashed the woman with a rather powerful wave with her hands.

Obi Wan began to understand when Marella said they were a handful. Luke laughed and made his own wave splashing both Leia and Marella whose face and collar were now soaked.

"Come now Master Jedi, you take the other and we'd soon be done and hopefully not drenched by the end," she jutted her chin at Luke indicating to Obi Wan to start scrubbing the boy and resumed her own furious scrubbing. Leia continued to fuss and screech.

Obi Wan took the bottle of shampoo that sat to the side and knelt down by the tub and held out his hands, "Okay Luke, it appears I'll be washing your hair today. I'll be gentle," He was awarded with a splash to the face and water slowly dripped down and on to the floor.

After much negotiation, he finally had Luke clean and dry and into new clothes. Leia's hair was being combed and she was beyond grumpy. While Luke appeared to be the more pliant of the two children he was still troublesome. It took a while before Obi Wan had found a shirt to Luke's liking. Having survived the bathing and dressing, Obi Wan was free to have a look around the children's accommodations. Their room was twice the size of the room Obi Wan was kept in. Their room was modestly furnished- as such young children did not require much beyond the necessities- beds, dressers, and a place to play. The walls were painted with various animal species and space crafts- it felt like a room suitable for children. Decorated by someone who cared. _Oh Padme, what happened? _The sadness crept back in and Obi Wan's mood plummeted.

"What's wrong Mister Kenobi?" Luke inquired noticing the change in Obi Wan's face.

Marella looked over and made brief eye contact with Obi Wan. She saw his dour expression. He could only guess what she made of it.

"All done Leia, you look like a proper princess now," Marella stood up and walked over to Obi Wan, "children how about you gather some paintings you did for your father to show him when he gets here soon." She was sending them off so she could speak to Obi Wan privately. About what, he had a good guess.

"I assume you're wondering about the mother?" She whispered, glancing in the direction of the children to make sure they could not hear her.

"Yes,"

She frowned and Obi Wan finally saw the sadness in her eyes that he failed to notice before. Or she was very good at disguising it. Around those two it made sense too.

"She left about two years ago, they were so small- they hardly remember her."

"Why? I knew Padme and she would not leave her children-without a good cause but even than I can't believe-"

"You would if you knew what Master Skywalker turned into too. He treated her well at first, I don't doubt he loved her or still does. He…" Her eyes looked haunted as she spoke about him. There was a small element of fear too.

_Oh Anakin, what have you done to instill such fear in these people?_

"I can't speak ill of my employer Master Jedi. Master Skywalker has always treated me fair and he loves and cherishes those children. I think he is only truly happy when he is around them. They are his life. I do my best to make sure they're well kept, safe and loved- but I am not their mother… He works so much, he's away so often but I think it's for the best and he knows it too."

"What happened to Padme?" Obi Wan was tired of not knowing.

"Returned to Naboo last I heard, she still fights for democracy with the few that still can," Marella did not noticed the effect her words had.

_Still fights for democracy? What happened to the Republic? _It suddenly clicked in his mind… _Padme leaving… Anakin working for this mysterious Emperor…She was steadfast supporter of democracy- an idealist but realistic too. She risked her life for what she believed in… and Anakin must work for someone opposed to everything she fought for… who was this Emperor? What was he an Emperor of? _Obi Wan knew he would not like the answer but he had to know.

"I asked Dr. Alloré about the Emperor and she… it seemed to have a rather adverse effect on her. She became upset and then her communicator went off and after that she fled my room," Obi Wan spoke as calmly as he could. Marella appeared to like Obi Wan or had no issue with him or the Jedi. He hoped she would be more rational in regards to his questions.

"I would gladly answer that, but I think Master Skywalker is the best one to answer that for you. You were close during the Clone Wars? Padme told me you were his Master. She spoke highly of you and I am glad you speak highly of her," She gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm and turned her attention back to the children.

_Just the word Emperor itself tells me much on why there would have been trouble between Padme and Anakin. Emperors are not democratically elected. And who was he Emperor of? The planet we reside on?_

Obi Wan knew in the deep recesses of his mind that it was far worse than that. However the time of constant contemplation was over. _Anakin was here._

Anakin always had a strong Force signature- but this was almost too powerful. Marella had a communicator tucked somewhere on her person and it went off the moment Obi Wan felt Anakin. She pulled it out and answered to whoever was on the other side. She looked up at Obi Wan for a moment and quickly turned around and gestured for the children to come over.

"Your Father is here! Now behave and don't go jumping all over him. He may be very tired," She never said a word to whoever was on the other line and returned the communicator back in her pocket, "I have no doubts Master Skywalker will be beyond joy when he sees you."

Obi Wan forced a smile, as much as he wanted to share the sentiment- he felt only trepidation. Marella quickly checked the children's appearance and once satisfied led them out of the bedroom. Obi Wan obediently followed quietly behind. He did not like this feeling deep in his gut, this nervousness of seeing his former padawan after five years. It felt so strange and unreal. His mind raced at the possibilities of their reunion. He wondered what Anakin even looked like now. _You'll know soon enough. _

Marella led them down the same hallway that Obi Wan had passed through but made a sharp turn down another and they came to a large entrance hall. Four armed Clone Troopers stood in apt readiness- backs and legs straight with another hand by their head in salute. The doors flung open and a tall, black clad man strode in. If Obi Wan did not know the man he would have been a bit intimidated.

The children were not and in unison yelled, "DADDY!"

The man's severe face broke into a familiar and pleasing smile, "Luke, Leia! How I've missed my angels!"

He bent down to one knee and held out his arms as the twins collided into him. They wrapped their small arms around their father's broad shoulders and held on tightly. He easily scooped them up, planting a kiss on either's cheek. He finally looked in Marella's and Obi Wan's direction. Obi Wan did not recall when but he seemed to have been holding his breath. He felt a bit light headed as Anakin intense gaze fell upon him. Anakin broke his gaze momentarily and settled his children back to the ground before making several quick steps and nearly knocking Obi Wan over as he plowed right in to him- it was Anakin's arm around him that kept Obi Wan standing. Obi Wan felt his former padawan tremble and could not help but be swept up in Anakin's outpouring emotions- an overwhelming mixture of relief and joy. Anakin held on to him as if his life depended on it and Obi Wan allowed it. Obi Wan felt Anakin's heart rapidly beat against his chest and Anakin's quick excited breaths on his neck- he could not suppress the immense feeling of pleasure of finally being able to feel his dearest companion- physically and through the Force. _Five years- it has been five years and yet it only seems a few days since I've seen and touched you. I can't imagine what it has been like for you Anakin._ Once his breathing calmed, Anakin finally loosened his grip and placed a hand on Obi Wan's cheek staring deeply into the other's eyes.

"Obi Wan, you're awake. I knew you'd come back to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan finally broke eye contact and stepped away. Anakin's hand fell from his face and settled on Obi Wan's shoulder preventing the other man from moving too far away.

"I never gave up-"

"I know Anakin, and I am grateful," Obi Wan wanted desperately to say more but he knew this was not the appropriate time with little ears nearby.

Anakin continued holding on to Obi Wan as if the older man may somehow disappear. This neediness for physical contact was something Obi Wan had tried to break Anakin out of but never fully could. Light gentle touches now and then, pats on the back, a quick hug were all well and good for Obi Wan but Anakin had always demanded more and took more than what was offered. This was one such instance. Anakin continued to gaze intensely at Obi Wan, his eyes roaming up and down in a way that was slightly predatory and Obi Wan felt heat rise to his face.

Marella thankfully broke the awkwardness of the situation, "Master Skywalker, supper is ready to be served that is if you are hungry."

Anakin turned to where Marella stood and nodded, "Yes," he smiled down to his children, "Are you angels hungry?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Well let's see what the cooks made us tonight," He turned back to Obi Wan, "I bet you're starving." He gave Obi Wan his signature cheeky grin.

The supper was simple but surprising flavourful although Obi Wan only tasted what was placed before him. He did not know how well his digestion system would handle much food after being unused for such a length of time. He shook his head when offered what he believed was wine and stuck to the glass of water. Obi Wan wanted a clear head when he finally confronted Anakin and was told about what had occurred over the past five years. They spoke very little, except the children who divulged to their father everything they did over the two weeks he was absent. They chattered quite happily about daily lessons and discovered until Leia turned her attention to Obi Wan.

"Daddy, why was Obi Wan asleep in the other side of the house for weeks and weeks?"

Anakin finished chewing the food in his mouth before replying, "He was hurt and needed to heal, so he was placed in a deep sleep so his body could recover- it took a long time but I believed he would get better and he did." His answer was simple and to the point and while not necessarily a lie was not the whole truth. Anakin conveniently omitted it was his actions that landed Obi Wan in the coma.

Obi Wan also wanted to know how- how he was kept in pristine condition without constant care from a Jedi healer. Dr. Alloré was no healer beyond a mere doctor. When he and Anakin were alone, Obi Wan would ask along with the other long line of pressing questions. Glancing back up, Obi Wan met the eyes of his former padawan and had to look away. _Something about him is not right. _The way he stared at Obi Wan- it reminded him of the way he stared at Padme when they met again after ten years. He felt his face get hot again and he quickly took the glass of water and chugged it all down. It was promptly filled again. Obi Wan was still not used to the fact that Anakin had servants. _Everything has changed so much. _While gladdened by the end of the Wars- Obi Wan briefly longed for the familiar.

Supper finished- the plates and utensils were taken away and Anakin stood and walked over to Obi Wan. "Marella, take the children to the garden room. Obi Wan and I will join you three shortly." He placed a hand on the back of Obi Wan's chair, "We'll have dessert afterwards."

Marella nodded, "Come along children, the adults need to talk. How about we draw something for Obi Wan?" She herded the children away and soon Obi Wan and Anakin were alone.

Obi Wan stood suddenly and took a few steps away from Anakin, "Why did you leave the Order Anakin?" He meant to keep his voice levelled but it came out harsh.

Anakin did not even flinch, "It wasn't an easy decision Obi Wan, believe me." He walked over to a narrow table against the wall and picked up a glass decanter and poured its contents into another glass over some ice. "Want some brandy? This is the best Alderaan has to offer."

"Anakin! Answer my question!"

Something changed, he felt darkness only briefly through the Force and then it was gone. Anakin frowned and slowly took a sip. He was stalling- so Obi Wan decided to help move the conversation along.

"Did you leave because of Padme and the children?"

"No," Obi Wan noticed a slight tremble in Anakin's hand as he held on to the glass, "It was my fault you were in a coma- my rage that brought down the roof on top of us. _I nearly killed you because I could not control my anger." _Anakin could no longer look at Obi Wan and instead dropped his gaze down to his glass. Their mission was to stop and capture Dooku on Tythe- but things had taken an awful turn.

Obi Wan could feel the anguish and guilt emanating off of Anakin, _Oh Anakin, you nearly did. _He wanted to reach out and comfort his former padawan but decided it was best if he did not.

"What happened afterwards?" He gently prodded.

"I dug us out- at first I didn't realize how hurt you were until-" _Until my rage subsided, "_I got all the debris off… I thought," He choked on his words. The emotions which he thought he had long since overcame resurfaced like an unstoppable tidal wave- however it twisted into something darker the more he spoke. "I comm'd for help and did everything I could to keep you alive until the healers arrived."

Anakin remembered the smell of burnt steel, and blood. So much blood. Obi Wan's heart fleeting rhythm, his breath labored, skin pale and broken. Anakin used every ounce of energy he had, drawing his strength from the Force- but it was not through love, but by deep anger. Anger at himself, anger at Dooku and anger at the Jedi for sending them on this mission.

"They took you away from my arms- told me I had done well but I was urgently needed by Mace Windu and Yoda. Dooku had distracted us from the real target. Palpatine. Grievous had kidnapped the Chancellor and attacked Coruscant- the Senate was in shambles," _I thought I had lost you and possibly Padme. Palpatine was in danger. Everyone I cared about slipping through my fingers- I couldn't protect them _"They gave me no time to breathe and sent me along with two other Jedi Master's to locate Grievous and Dooku, find Palpatine and end this war once and for all."

"And you did, didn't you?"

"Yes," Anakin looked up at Obi Wan and Obi Wan's heart cease to beat for a moment. The pure hatred in Anakin's eyes told everything he needed to know. _No, no. no._

"I killed both Grievous and Dooku myself after they slaughtered the other Jedi. I saved Palpatine and the Republic and do you know how the Jedi repaid me?" Obi Wan took a step back as Anakin stalked towards him. The sadness and guilt were gone, replaced with something he never imagined Anakin possessing or truly feeling.

_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._

Anakin stood a mere foot away from Obi Wan and through clenched teeth uttered the words Obi Wan knew but did not want to hear, "They expelled me from the Order." He then laughed, it was a chilling laugh. Cold and without mirth. "The thing is, I would have left on my own for Padme and the twin's sake."

"And…and what was the reason for the expulsion?" Obi Wan needed to hear the words and confirm his theory.

"They said that in my anger I had crossed to the dark side. I did not kill Dooku because I had too, I killed him out of revenge, out of anger and hatred. Two things a true Jedi does not feel." He was worryingly calm. The hatred subsided just enough for Anakin to stay in control of his emotions.

"It was my anger that nearly killed you and myself. I was a danger they said and could no longer be a Jedi. It seems they were right all along. _You were right. _"

Those words felt like a knife through Obi Wan's already aching heart, "Anakin- I never meant those-"

"Yes you did," Anakin's voice became dangerously aggressive, "Maybe for a while you didn't believe it but I know deep down you always had that fear."

Obi Wan knew it was futile to deny it.

"They look my lightsaber and stripped me of my Knighthood and vanquished me from the premises. I didn't even get to see you one last time Obi Wan. Nobody would let me know the condition you were in. So I went to the one place I had left. Padme's apartment. She was there and held me for hours as I finally spilled everything to her. She cradled me and whispered loving, soothing words to me. But I could feel the doubt, and disappointment radiating off of her. I was a failure!"

His shout caused the room to vibrate, enough to jingle the glassware and cause the furniture to tremble. Obi Wan felt nauseated.

"I wanted to be as far away from Coruscant as I could get, but Padme's condition did not allow us to travel. Thankfully she had the children only a few days later. We decided Naboo would be the best place for us." His voice calmed down again, he became more rational, "We left, even though it was advised we should wait until Padme recovered but she was strong and the children were healthy. We could have been happy, we should have been happy." He sighed and rubbed his face, "There was tension between us after I told her everything- but I thought time would heal it. The bliss we should have felt with the birth of our children was always overshadowed by the expulsion from the Jedi Order- my failure as a Jedi. Word spread quickly and we had reporters knocking on our door. We hired security- but it was a circus. We moved to somewhere remote but our relationship was faltering."

Anakin continued ignoring Obi Wan's reactions, his feelings to the revelations. "Palpatine contacted me two months later. He was concerned about the Jedi, he said they were overstepping their bounds in regards to the Republic. They were meddling in things not in their jurisdiction. He always worried they were spying on him. He didn't feel safe he told me. I offered my protection- he accepted. Padme was furious, she did not want me back there. I should have listened!"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord isn't he?" Obi Wan barely whispered, his knees nearly gave out from under him. _It makes sense is a strange sort of way._

"Yes," Anakin answered bluntly, "And I fell into his web, ensnared- seduced by his words. Gone from my wife's side and influence. Separated from you, I fell into darkness."


	5. Chapter 5

Padme gazed at the endless dark space, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. It had been two years since she left her little ones- her beloved children. _With the man I used to love. _Every day she questioned her choice- was she right for leaving her babies with a man known across the galaxy as Darth Vader, Sith Lord, monster, murderer, Jedi killer? Padme had convinced herself that by leaving Anakin, she could fight for her children's future- one without the Emperor, one without the Sith. _A future_ _with or without Anakin._ She worried that he would twist their minds as Palpatine had twisted Anakin's- his love for them was genuine and unconditional unlike their own love for each other and she hoped that would keep him from tainting their souls with his own darkness. Padme left them in the hands of a woman, her youngest aunt whom she trusted with her life and now her children's. She had joined them after leaving Naboo and was the only person Padme had for companionship with Anakin being gone so much. Marella was a good woman, strong and compassionate. She would protect them with everything she had- but would it be enough? Anakin never harmed the children, it seemed they kept his anger at bay and even dissipated it. _Oh Anakin, weren't we enough? Was my love not enough? _

He was blinded by the lies artfully constructed by Palpatine, swayed by his way of thinking and given power he never had before. Deep down, in the depth of her heart Padme knew that Anakin had always craved power - power over his life, over people, even the ones he claimed to love. He always wanted to be in control. Growing up a slave, he had no power, no control over his own life. He watched his mother be beaten down, degraded and humiliated and the pain, fear, and anger he felt being so powerless grew and became an ugly wound on his soul. Even after years at the Jedi Temple could not completely heal that wound, they offered no more than a temporary salve for the pain. Palpatine seeing that wound slowly began to peel away the scars, the layers that Anakin had constructed to contain all that pain and anger. He did all of this under the meticulous guise of friendship. He saw how damaged Anakin was and being the master manipulator he showed Anakin that anger and hatred could make him powerful, more powerful than the Jedi. His fears about losing the ones he loved as he had lost his mother could be overcome if he gave into his feelings and tapped into their potential to make him powerful- Palpatine found Anakin's weakness and exploited it every way possible. Only power could save them and by submitting to Palpatine who was the only one who show him the way, Anakin could too be just as powerful and control life and death as he did. The Sith Lord took that small seed, that craving for power and made it grow. Padme ruefully thought back, _oh Anakin- you never stood a chance against him. _

Obi Wan had been so young and entrusted with a difficult job of raising a child so recently after they had both lost Qui Gon Jinn. Obi Wan had been filled with grief and anger at the lost. He was not in a position to raise a child with such trauma and reflecting back, Padme wished he refused Anakin. _But you would never have met him again after all those years- never to fall in love, marry and bear his children. Even without Anakin, Palpatine may have gained power and overthrown the Republic. He would have found another apprentice. _Padme felt tears form and fall softly down her cheek, _but I would have been spared this unbearable personal pain._

Padme could not help but partially blame Obi Wan for failing Anakin. He could not give Anakin what he needed as the Jedi Code was strict about attachments. She blamed herself too, she should have stopped their affair knowing full well it conflicted with the Jedi Code and Anakin's chance of having a future with the Jedi._ I was selfish._ She was caught up in the passion and while it did eventually fade she did truly love him and he her. But what drove her mind mad, was nobody being able to see what Palpatine truly was. Not even the Jedi had suspected the Chancellor of being a Sith._ We were all so blind!_ She also never figured out why Obi Wan let Anakin visit the Chancellor so much_. _She never got the chance to ask, since he laid stowed away in her former home by her former husband in a coma. She brushed away the tears and grimaced remembering Anakin's word when he brought her to Obi Wan's room after he arrived back from Coruscant. Palpatine had used Obi Wan's coma to further prove that the Jedi were corrupt- even evil and needed to be brought down. Anakin fell for whatever lies Palpatine had spun, having been by his side for several months. There was no one to contradict the things he was told, and possibly shown. Palpatine had Anakin all to himself, by his side and loyal. It was evident that night he returned with Obi Wan, that Palpatine had succeeded in turning Anakin to the dark side.

[Flashback]

"They kept him this way because they knew he would side with me. They _purposely _induced this coma so he wouldn't fight for me." His voice while shaky was soft, almost controlled- but the words were so irrational, _so wrong_. Padme was in disbelief.

"Anakin, you know that's not true-"

"It doesn't matter now! The Jedi are gone, Obi Wan is safe, you're safe," He turned and cupped her face gently, "the children are safe. Do you think the Jedi would allow us to keep them? I did everything for us! Palpatine showed me the truth now that I was away from the Order. I could see with clarity now that I was away from their influence how corrupt and wrong the Jedi were-"

"You murdered them! There were children in the Temple! They were innocent Anakin!" Padme could not contain the screaming inside, "I saw it Anakin! The whole galaxy saw the Clone soldiers marching in with YOU leading them!"

"I offered them a choice! Surrender or die, they refused. I did what was necessary!"

Padme felt the hot tears pour down her face as she heard her husband confess to murder. She pushed away his hands and fled the room.

[End flashback]

The memory was so vivid, the emotions still raw as if it had happened only recently. Padme gasped and turned away from the window. The endless darkness made her sick. She took a deep breath and tried to reign in her emotions. It would do her no good to breakdown mere hours before a Rebel Alliance meeting. Deciding a distraction was needed, Padme focused on what she would wear for the meeting. Gone were the days of elaborate gowns and headwear associated with Naboo elite. She instead chose a suitable soft green blouse and brown pants, leather boots and tied her hair in a simply braid which she looped in a circle and pinned it against her head. Satisfied she reached for her cloak and noticed her communicator blinking- it was not her main one but the private one she had for emergencies. The only person in the galaxy who could contact her on this device- was Marella. She flipped it open and pressed the button. Marella's small blue form appeared.

"Mistress I must be quick," Marella glanced behind her and spoke in a hushed tone, "I wanted to inform you that the Jedi, Master Kenobi is awake. He awoke earlier today and is with Master Skywalker as we speak. I worry the Jedi Master will not take the news of the destruction Jedi very well… especially at the hand of his friend. I fear for the children Padme, they may be caught up in whatever maelstrom is on its way. I can feel the mood darken already-"

A loud crash could be heard over the communicator and Padme gasped, "Marella! What was that?"

Marella did not answer and disconnected the line. Padme stood in silence feeling the tendrils of dread creep over her. Torn about what to do- she sat down on the bed and contemplated her options.

Obi Wan stood still gazing at Anakin with a look of utter betrayal, he barely managed to blurt out, "Why?"

"Palpatine has always had a way with words- being by his side, telling me things I wanted to hear, showing me things. The truth Obi Wan, he offered things I could only dream of- unimaginable power, control over my own destiny. He showed me how wrong the Jedi were, they were trying to gain control over the Senate and only he and I could stop them," His words sounded so cold, but with every word he spoke the anger began to bubble back to the surface.

"Anakin, he is a Sith Lord- they deceive others for their own ends! The Jedi would never betray the Republic, they must have suspected the Chancellor-"

There was a loud crash as a vase was knocked down as the room began to shudder violently again. Obi Wan felt a small pang of fear but continued, "You said yourself he ensnared you which means you know he was manipulating you and you must know he was feeding you falsehoods and half-truths-" Obi Wan reached out but was unexpectedly pushed back as if he walked into a force field and barely kept himself on his feet.

"Your words are useless now, I know what he is, what he has done and what I have done. I've made my peace with what I have become," Anakin lowered his hand, "He is my Master now." Anakin once again invaded Obi Wan's personal space and it made Obi Wan ill, "He said you would try to stop me, talk me away from the dark." He lifted his hand and gently stroked Obi Wan's cheek as a lover would, "My final test of loyalty would be how I handled you."

Obi Wan shuddered at the touch but he had to reach through to Anakin, to the good man he once was, "Anakin," He placed his hands on Anakin's arms, "Can't you see how wrong this is? You're a good man, not some pawn of a Sith Lord. He's twisted your soul to his own ends, the man I know fights to protect the innocent and serves justice, the Republic. This power he seduces you with will only bring about suffering and destruction."

Anakin's face softened, Obi Wan felt hopeful and continued drawing Anakin in closer, "There is still hope Anakin, we can fix this and make things right. We can rejoin the Jedi and stop the Sith and end it all."

Anakin raised his cybernetic arm and pressed both hands to Obi Wan's face and leaned in as if to kiss his former Master, whispering softly, "They're all dead, Obi Wan. The Jedi are gone." He stared directly into Obi Wan's eyes. Obi Wan only saw fire, death and destruction in his friend's eyes and he wanted to scream but nothing came out.


	6. Chapter 6

The children were getting restless and anxious- it was taking too long for their father and Obi Wan to join them. Leia sat on a bench nearest to the fountain with her arms crossed and a slight frown on her face. Marella had also taken off- apparently to make sure the kitchen had the dessert ready or so she said. Luke sat on the floor, pulling petals off a flower.

"I can sense Daddy's angry and upset," Leia said to her brother, she bit her lip, "I hope he isn't mad with Obi Wan."

"Why would he be? Obi Wan just got up!" Luke yanked off the last golden petal and tossed it on the floor with the rest. He could also feel the anger radiating from the dining room- from their father. It frightened him but he never said a word to Leia.

"You're making a mess."

"Well I'm bored!" He huffed and looked around the room for another distraction. The tension was getting too much and Luke needed something to release his own pent up emotions. Destroying flowers would have to do.

"We could go get Daddy and Obi Wan," Leia finally suggested after a long silence.

"Marella told us to stay put and not leave this room."

"Why?"

"I dunno, she just said so," Luke found a bug and considered squashing it. The cruel thought startled him and he turned away.

Leia gave an exasperated sigh, "Well you can stay here, I'm going to go get them!" She launched herself off the bench and started towards the door.

His legs gave out but his fall was stopped by strong arms and he was pulled against his former friend's chest. He quickly dislodged himself and without much thought- connected his fist against Anakin's jaw with one swift movement. Obi Wan heard a crack, pain blossomed in his knuckles and he tumbled back a few steps in disbelief at his own sudden actions. Anakin stood bent over, his hand on his face- a droplet of blood rolled off his lips and down on to the floor. There was complete silence except for their harsh breathing.

"No, I don't believe you!" Obi Wan nearly screamed. He was near hysterical- finally losing his grasp over his emotions. What he saw briefly in Anakin's eyes, his mind- it was horrifying._ It couldn't be true. _Those brief flashes of Anakin's memories were seared on to Obi Wan's own mind. _No, no- Anakin!_

Anakin spat out more blood, "Should I have lied?" He stood and tentatively touched the bruise now forming on his jaw, "Should I have kept the truth hidden from you? I know you Obi Wan, you wouldn't have been satisfied with what little I could have told you. This is the reality now, there is no going back! The Jedi are gone- the Sith now rule the galaxy and you can either join us or-" Anakin halted, the last word he was about to utter gave him pause. His new Master had told him to that Obi Wan would not betray the Jedi Order no matter how much he declared his love for Anakin. He was a Jedi first and foremost and he would see Anakin as his enemy. Anakin wasn't entirely convinced- he would find a way to keep Obi Wan by his side. If it meant betraying his new Master, then so be it. He would not kill Obi Wan, _he could not. _ "Join me, Obi Wan. Swear allegiance to me and I can protect you from the Emperor. You won't have to follow him, just me."

Obi Wan stood still as a statue and Anakin gently probed his former Master's mind and found a blockade that felt like ice. Obi Wan was barring himself off from Anakin. The older man however was visibly shaking, barely keeping himself together. If he would not allow Anakin inside- then he would have to push himself in. Obi Wan was not going to be lost to him.

Anakin stepped forward, "Obi Wan please-" If he reign in his anger, if he could just convince Obi Wan this path was the right one.

"You betrayed me Anakin! Everything I lived for! The Jedi were my family, my friends! And YOU killed them!" Obi Wan cried out, he took a few more steps back shaking his head furiously, "I would never join you!" His voice faltered, "you killed them…"

Anakin's anger resurfaced, his face contorted in rage, "No! I am your family Obi Wan! Not those cold hearted Jedi! They tried to take you away from me! I did what had to be done," His excuses fell on deaf ears. Obi Wan no longer looked at him but appeared to be in a daze, Anakin wanted to shake him awake to tell him he'd join Anakin, and stay by his side as they always had been. Before Anakin could say more he was interrupted by a high pitched voice from the doorway. Anakin's anger began to dissipate realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Daddy?" Leia stood in the doorway.

Brought out of his brief stupor- having shut himself off from Anakin, he saw Leia. Obi Wan prayed she had not heard was had been said. She appeared alarmed but not truly scared- a sign she did not and perhaps only heard the noise of them shouting and not the actual words. Obi Wan turned away not ready to face another person even an innocent child. Seeing Leia standing there triggered the memories of the classes he taught at the Jedi Temple- all those fresh young innocent faces of the younglings preparing to become padawans. Those thoughts quickly led down a dark path, one which he did not want to go. How afraid they must have been, defenseless and hopeless against the blasters of the Clone Troopers._ He killed them all-even the children? _He felt weak, he felt bile rise in his throat, his emotions became too potent and the overwhelming feeling of grief was increasing. He reached out and placed a hand on the table for support. He felt himself breaking inside. Obi Wan closed his eyes and pushed away the thoughts of dead children and reached for the Force.

"Why were you and Obi Wan yelling at each other?" Leis asked with a trembling voice. She heard only their shouts and not their actual words as she quietly approached the dining room. Leia was confused by the intense anger emanating from them- it scared her.

Anakin quickly went to Leia's side, his emotions barely under wraps but enough to appear calm "Oh angel- Obi Wan and I were disagreeing about something. Sometimes adults get heated in arguments but we aren't angry at each other."

Those lies would have worked on any ordinary child but Leia was not ordinary, "But you were angry Daddy- I could feel it And Obi Wan is sad!"

Anakin felt guilty. He allowed his anger to get the better of him in his own home- his sanctuary away from the Empire, away from his Master. _It's Obi Wan's fault. _An insidious voice whispered to him, _look at what he is doing to you. Making you weak, he always held you back. _Anakin took a deep breath and pushed the dark thoughts away. He picked up Leia and held her close, she soothed his soul and calmed the rage burning inside. "I was, but I'm not anymore. I'm sorry angel- but it's all right now." The anger ebbed away and Anakin's heart rate lowered and he sighed, "Obi Wan is sad because Daddy had to share some bad news with him- but he will be okay because he has us now."

Leia looked into her father's eyes and seemed appeased, the dark look in his eyes were gone- he really wasn't angry anymore but Obi Wan still looked so sad. She brushed the hair off his forehead and noticing the fresh bruise. She gave him a quizzical look, "What happened to your face Daddy?"

"I tripped on the rug and fell down real hard!" The lie fell easily from his lips and Leia appeared to be satisfied by the answer and even a bit amused by it. She leaned down and gave the bruise a gentle kiss.

"There I kissed it better! But next time don't be so clumsy"

"Thank you angel,"

"Does Obi Wan want a kiss to make his owie better?"

"Obi Wan's hurt in a place where a kiss may not make it better- only time can heal it." He smiled at Leia, his light, "Daddy will find a way to make him happy, don't you worry."

Marella came suddenly sweeping into the room, her expression was one of panic realizing Leia had left the garden room. Anakin was curious as to why she was not with the children seeing as how Leia would not have left the room with Marella present. "Oh Leia! I told you to stay with your brother! Your father wanted privacy-"

"It's all right Marella, everything is _fine_. Is the dessert ready?" Anakin walked over to Marella still carrying Leia. He stared at her sternly. Marcella nodded. She knew something was very wrong, her lapse in judgment and secret call had been a grave mistake and she hoped Anakin would not question her about her absence from the children. If he did, she'd have a valid excuse ready.

Obi Wan stood seemingly forgotten. He had watched as Anakin's mood completely change and all the anger, hatred and pain was replaced by guilt then love and calm once he touched Leia._. _Obi Wan could not reconcile the loving father who stood before him now and the anger filled Sith apprentice he had only moments before encountered. It was if he could turn into two completely different people- one man was a hero, a good loving father, a friend and the other a servant of evil, murderer of Jedi, _and his enemy. _It was impossible he could be both. Sith did not love- they only wanted power. _I failed you Anakin, and my failure cost the lives of the Jedi and countless more._ When Marella came running in, she briefly made eye contact with Obi Wan and he knew she sensed something was wrong. _Did she know what Anakin did? Does she know he is a murderer and servant to man most evil? _

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried release his emotions with the Force. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace._ This grief, this deep aching sorrow did not abate- it felt perhaps worse than when he lost Qui Gon. A weaker person would have broken underneath this near insurmountable weight of pain but Obi Wan had the Force, it was barely enough to keep him sane.

"Obi Wan, dessert is ready. We don't want to keep the children waiting any longer than we have," Anakin sounded so calm as if their confrontation had not occurred. No trace of the anger remained- it was held in place by whatever Anakin had to contain it. It was truly frightening how quickly he could dispel it. Was it a façade, one to keep the monster hidden from his children?

Obi Wan shifted his attention to Anakin but kept his gaze low, still fearing what he would see in the eyes of his former friend. He let go of the table knowing his legs would take him where he needed them to go even if his heart screamed to flee. Numbing himself for the moment of all emotion, Obi Wan obediently followed them out. He gave Anakin a look, _we are not done here. _Anakin looked over his shoulder and smiled_. _It was not a reassuring smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

Betha III was a dry barren planet- once hospitable and a thriving port now home to smugglers and other illegal trades. The planet had a massive series of canyons and deep caves which made it ideal for those wishing to remain unseen- an ideal place for a Rebel base.

Padme stood near the front of gathering- a mixture of humans, humanoid aliens and non-humanoid aliens all here for a common purpose. The time of secretive operatives was over- Rebellion decided to move forward to take more direct actions against the Empire now that their forces had amassed to greater numbers. They could confront the Empire as a united front. The vote had been nearly unanimous, they voted for a full out civil war, no more guerilla warfare. They would begin liberating the galaxy from the Emperor. Mon Mothma laid out the Declaration of Rebellion- it stated the Rebellion's intention and reasons behind their actions past and future. It was a countermeasure against the recent and forceful propaganda campaign created by the Emperor to label the rebels as terrorists and radicals. Padme was the second to sign, sealing her fate as no longer just a senator of Naboo, a mother, but a rebel leader.

She had been approached shortly after she arrived to her home world by the underground Naboo rebels. They had taken a great chance coming to her given who her husband was. Yet it was well known she was strong advocate for democracy and perhaps still held those ideals. It was the second in commander to the Royal Security Force Navarre who came to her. Under the guise of escorting her to her country home Navarre explained to Padme about the growing rebellion led by her former co-senator Mon Mothma. He told her about the Corellian Treaty between Chandrila, Corellia, and Alderaan. However over the past couple of years more worlds signed the Treaty. He updated her on the current situation and growing rebellion within Naboo itself. Her isolation had left her ignorant of the current state of the senate and her friends within.

As still acting senators, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa with others had actively and openly opposed the Emperor in the Imperial senate trying to pass bills to reduce his powers. Their efforts were in vain as the Emperor used fear to control systems and bribed others. Assassinations occurred weekly and senators were routinely replaced. Mon Mothma had a strong loyal security force constantly with her in case attempts were made against her. The Emperor had at first allowed them to propose their bills and sanctions against him, in fact he enjoyed their struggle for freedom. Their frustration, and their determination was all just amusement for the old Sith lord. With Darth Vader, his frightening apprentice by his side he was overly confident that his position in power was secure. He eventually grew annoyed at the attempts to denounce him as Emperor and signed an arrest warrant for Mon Mothma and several other senators. She escaped knowing that the arrest was an actual death warrant, she returned to Chandrila. It was there she began to mobilize the rebellion and allied with Corellia and Alderaan. Other worlds followed suit.

Worried that Anakin would or had sent spies to watch her, she warned Navarre about the possibility of her being watched before they had arrived at her country home. She informed him that she had separated from Anakin and he had let her leave with ease which caused her concern. Padme remembered that night very well, how eerily calm Anakin was when she approached him. He had let her go without a fight, he sat there never looking her in the eye while she told him she was leaving for Naboo. She wanted to take the children to see their grandparents and he only said told her no, she could leave but the children stay here. They were safe here. Weeping she left and kissed her babies goodnight not knowing if she would return or when. Navarre was sympathetic and told her she did not have to explain more. They would be extra thorough and careful. He told her she was worth the risk- she would be valuable to their cause and their leader personally requested her presence. They left after a couple of days ensuring they were not spied on.

The hidden rebel base was within the Gallo Mountains, using the abandoned mining shafts and caverns as their hideout. The shafts were deep enough the radar would not be able to pick up their signatures- however sending out signals and transmissions posed a problem with communicating to the other rebel groups scattered throughout the galaxy. Most transmissions were sent at specific times via a small lumber mill which would not draw attention and distant enough from the base. As they had yet to take any action they remained unknown to the local Imperials stationed on Naboo. They were mainly stock piling supplies and building and remodelling N-1 starfighters for future use. The mine provided the metal ore and support from the outside provided them with the fuel cells and other necessities needed for building starships. It would only be a while before they were eventually exposed- time was precious and spent wisely on the construction of the starfighters.

Building from scratch was a slow process, they supplemented their numbers with stolen and smuggled N-1 starfighters from the Royal Naboo Security Forces. The missing N-1 starfighters were a huge risk, one that could lead the Imperials to them. Their procurement was orchestrated by Navarre who falsified records to show they had less starfighters than they actually. The starfighters were smuggled out via large garbage transport ships headed away from the city were they would be dropped off and picked up by rebel pilots. So far they had not taken a great number of ships but if the Imperial commander wished for an inventory report a discrepancy would be seen and an investigation conducted. If caught it would cripple their efforts to assist the overall greater galaxy wide rebellion and spell doom for themselves. Smuggling out parts however was much easier and more frequent but they did not have enough engineers to manufacture the starfighters in great numbers even with the assistances of droids. Only one every two months was being built.

Padme was amazed at the industry being constructed around her, every inch of the mine shafts was being used. It was cramped and the air was thin and full of exhaust fumes- but it buzzed with life and activity. Navarre led her deeper into the shaft which was surprisingly high and wide. The passed the make shift hanger bays where the engineers and pilots worked tirelessly. Navarre explained that their goal was to provide as many ships as they could to the rebellion as the Empire greatly outnumbered them in numbers and strength. Attacking the Empire as they were would be foolish and suicidal. They would remain here until the last moment and rendezvous when the Alliance had located a suitable and safe base of operation. As of yet they remained scattered. Mon Mothma was acting as the de facto leader until they could congregate and vote on the issue.

Navarre finally led Padme into the make-shift living quarters which consisted of thrown together walls to make separate private rooms. Some were even bi-level with upper rooms and lower rooms. It was crude but sufficient as this was all temporary. Navarre introduced Padme as they entered a room, several people stood around a holographic map and were talking in hush voices. They stopped and turned to greet the two new comers. The current leader of the Naboo rebels was a petite white haired woman with a kind face. Padme recognized her as the former Minister of Foreign Affairs, Aurélie Meuret.

She had greeted Padme warmly and without suspicion. Meuret took Padme aside and asked Padme if she was willing to sacrifice all in effort to see the rebellion succeed. Padme said yes. She disclosed her separation with Anakin and she was committed to fight against the Empire. Meuret was kind and empathic to Padme's obvious pain of leaving her children. Her own children joined the Empire as Imperial agents and they publically denounced their own mother and now she had no family herself. She also warned that the longer Padme stayed on Naboo the more people would talk and it would get back to the Emperor. Something neither wanted. Meuret had the perfect solution and one that would allow Padme to be directly involved within the rebellion. She would be their liaison between Naboo and the greater rebellion led by Mon Mothma. Transporting information too sensitive to transmit via communicators in case their transmission was picked up by Imperials was an important and risk filled duty. Padme's trips to and from would not draw the same amount of suspicion since she lived with Anakin Skywalker off world. It would all heavily depend on if Anakin remained silent on the issue of their separation and it still posed many of its own risks. The Emperor may hear of the many travels of his apprentices' wife and put an end to her travels. For it to succeed it would all have to be done with discretion and avoidance of the Holonet reporters that hounded celebrities. The less people knew her whereabouts and activities the better.

Padme left the hidden base and taking many detours arrived back to her country home and got in touch with her family. It was part of the ruse that she was only here for a family visit. Navarre picked her up three weeks later, stealthily handing her coordinates and a datapad as they made their way back to Theed. Instead of a Naboo cruiser, she opted to take a Corellian corvette.

Two years later she led the remaining N-1 starfighters and Naboo cruisers to the rendezvous location of the Rebel Alliance. It was on board shortly before their arrival that she received a call from Marella, a worrisome call that played again in her mind as she sat through the Rebel conference.

"Something is troubling you," Mon Mothma stated handing Padme a warm cup of tea as the meeting had ended.

"Yes, I have word that Obi Wan Kenobi is awake. He is with my children and husband, Marella was interrupted by a loud noise. I am worried Anakin may harm Obi Wan since he is a Jedi and will not take the new very well of his falling to the dark side," Padme didn't realize she was trembling until she saw the cup shake in her hands.

Mon Mothma placed a comforting arm around Padme and ushered her into another vacant room. The building had been once part of a great manufacturing complex but abandoned hundreds of years ago but since it was made of stone it stood relatively solid. They had spent months outfitting the area with buildings, hanger bays, outposts and everything needed to support their growing army. Being in the Outer Rim kept it out of the Empire's focus and its reputation as being a smuggler hang out deterred most people away from it.

Mon Mothma sat Padma down, "We have all made great sacrifices to be here, some more than most but that does not mean if we can't help each other when we can."

"What do you mean?"

"I can gather a small task force and we can go rescue your children and Obi Wan Kenobi. He was a great general in the Clone Wars, and would be a powerful ally. We have several Jedi amongst our midst, they would be glad to help you," Mon Mothma stated and offered Padma a hopeful smile.

"You would!?" Padme sat her cup down hastily and pulled the older woman into an embrace, tears formed in her eyes. "But who would?"

"Getting Kenobi out of bad situations isn't something new to me, it won't be no trouble at all. And as for your children? Well there isn't a better reason to risk ones neck than to rescue the innocent."

Padme spun around to face the interrupting voice and it took a moment for her to recall his name. He was tall, dark and handsome with a head of wild locks. A yellow band ran across his face over the bridge of this nose and under his eyes. Quinlan Vos, and much to her delight and surprise he had with him two younger individuals- all Jedi survivors, Aayla Secura and a human who's name she did not know.

She allowed herself to openly weep feeling hope that she would have her babies with her soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi Wan had hardly touched the soft cake before him but consumed the tea. Anakin had been the only one to speak along with Luke and Leia during their dessert. The children had sensed the change in mood- the tension that hung in the air. They were antsy in their seats not understanding why Obi Wan was sad and their father was a swirl of conflicting emotions. They readily answered their father's questions and Luke prattled on about starfighters for several minutes.

It would have been endearing to watch for Obi Wan if not everything had been tainted by the fact that their father was a Sith apprentice, a Jedi killer, and worst of all murderer of children. Try as he might Obi Wan would not push the images out of his mind and release he emotions and pain through the Force as he had been taught. Obi Wan wanted solitude. The closeness with Anakin was unbearable. His presence burned him. His mental shields were weakened and he needed time to rebuild and center his thoughts. He could not do it with Anakin near him.

After several minutes of silence, Marella decided it was best to usher the children upstairs and prepare them for bed. The evening had been beyond stressful. She was not Force sensitive but not blind and could see how strained Anakin was- and a bruise that graced his face that had not been there when they left dinner. Obi Wan looked unharmed but he eyes appeared almost hollow. He remained completely silent afterwards and even the children avoided engaging in conversation with him.

"Come along children- your father is tired and it's near your bedtime."

The children protested but Anakin silenced them by scooping them up in his arms and setting them on his lap.

"We will spend the whole day together tomorrow! And I don't want you two being tired and grumpy. We'll go to the lake and spend the whole day at the beach. How does that sound?"

Leia and Luke nodded their heads enthusiastically, "Yes! Daddy that would be fun!"

"Good, but you two need to go to bed and behave for Marella."

With that Anakin hugged each child and kissed their foreheads' goodnight and set them back down giving them over to Marella. Once they left the garden room, Obi Wan and Anakin were alone again.

Obi Wan looked around the room at everything but where Anakin remained seated. He heard the chair legs scratch over the tile flooring as it was pushed back and Anakin rose from it. A shadow fell over him and he could no longer avoid looking at the tall imposing man standing before him.

"I'd very much like to retire to the room I was in."

"I'll take you back," Anakin replied with a cold tone.

Anakin escorted Obi Wan back to the room on the other side of the mansion in complete silence. The only noise was the soft pattering of feet on carpeted floors. They finally arrived at the door in which Obi Wan had earlier snuck out of. It felt now more like a prison than a guest room. This side of the house did not have the same feeling of warmth of being a home but left stark and bare.

Obi Wan opened the door and stepped in and his shoulders sagged as Anakin followed him inside.

"Please leave me alone right now Anakin. Your mere presence disturbs me."

"I won't until we finished our conversation."

"No, Anakin please!" Obi Wan practically begged his voice began to crack with raw emotion.

Anakin stepped closer and reached out a hand to touch his former Masters' shoulder. Obi Wan flinched at the contact and moved away. Anakin frowned and let his hand drop.

"I wish to meditate. Please just leave me alone for a while," Was it too much to hope that Anakin would behave reasonably? Obi Wan wasn't so sure anymore.

A part of him wanted to allow Obi Wan his space, allow him to come to terms with the new reality. Give him time to grieve and also to take that grief, pain and anger and release it through the Force. However a stronger, more selfish part of Anakin did not want that. He wanted Obi Wan near him but not as a cold Jedi who was in control of his emotions. If he left and allowed Obi Wan to meditate, Obi Wan would return to the aloof, self-controlled Jedi that irritated Anakin. Obi Wan would distance himself further again and Anakin would not be able to reach him. He needed Obi Wan to give himself to him and in the state he was in that could be possible.

"No. I need to know now where you stand! Join me Obi Wan. You have nothing else but me!" He grabbed Obi Wan and pulled the man who briefly struggled against him and wrapped his arms around Obi Wan's smaller frame.

Obi Wan wanted to resist, to hit Anakin again- to fight him off. _But what good would that do? Where would I run? _He instead stood rigid in Anakin's embrace neither accepting nor reciprocating.

"I didn't want the Jedi to all die Obi Wan. Please believe me. I was sent to arrest the culprits- the Council members but they resisted! The Clone troopers had their orders and I had mine. It should not have ended the way it did! They should have surrendered and prevented the bloodshed. I accept my part in it but it was also their own fault." It sounded reasonable to Anakin, in fact he believed it was the truth.

Obi Wan shuddered, "And the children? Did they resist too and deserved to be shot down?"

"No," Anakin admitted, "I regret that. Everyday."

"Then why did you do it?" Obi Wan had enough of Anakin's soft words. He broke away from Anakin and walked over to the balcony. He needed air. He hated how Anakin could sound so damn apologetic and then the next sounding like a mad man, full of rage. Who was the true man?

"You don't understand-"

"No, and I doubt I ever will!" Obi Wan's voice began to tremble. The air was chilled now that the sun was gone. Obi Wan wrapped his arms around himself and stared outwards.

He felt lost, confused and betrayed. Obi Wan never felt so unsure about anything in his life. _Why? Why did you do it? How could you do it Anakin? _Did he truly want to know? He had failed Anakin. Obi Wan failed to see the potential darkness and anger deep inside Anakin. He failed to teach and instill in him the Jedi ways. It was his fault that Anakin, away from his side was able to be seduced by the dark side. If only he had been a better Master, Anakin would have had the proper tools and willpower to combat Palpatine and his gifts of power and control. He had let his attachments to the young man blind him to his flaws and instead of correcting them he allowed them to fester and grow. If only he had been a better Master. Anakin would not be standing behind him a Sith apprentice.

Lingering in the past was not something a Jedi did, but Obi Wan no longer felt as such. He needed to meditate as the dark thoughts became overwhelming. The Force was his ally. _My ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. _Obi Wan recalled Yoda's teachings- they did little to comfort him. _Did Yoda die too?_ Obi Wan was drowning in despair. The darkness of the night surrounded him, a fitting setting to what he felt inside. He was so tired. His resolve was weakening. _The Jedi are dead and gone, what can I do? _

Anakin stood back, allowing Obi Wan some space. He did not want to leave yet. Not until Obi Wan gave in to him. He wanted to beseech Obi Wan to understand that his life was in perilous danger once Palpatine- Darth Sidious found out he was awake and had not joined him. He recalled that one night four years ago kneeling before his Master.

[Flashback]

Palpatine, now Lord Sidious had called his newly apprenticed Darth Vader into his office one evening. A storm raged that night pelting the tall tower with powerful raindrops. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the newly appointed apprentice knelt down, head bowed before his new Master.

Lord Sidious, the newly appointed Emperor of the former Republic stood appraising the young man before him. Anakin continued kneeling awaiting his Master's instructions.

"You have done well my apprentice! The Jedi have been defeated and the galaxy is saved from their treachery. Now we can rule the galaxy and bring peace!" Sidious grinned.

"Thank you Master," Anakin spoke hardly above a harsh whisper.

There was malice behind that grin. It made Anakin shudder. Gone was the kind, older politician, concerned friend, mentor and father figure. The man Anakin sough to protect from he was saw as corrupt senators and treacherous Jedi was replaced by a Sith lord. Sidious's words had ensnared him, made him see enemies where ther was none and now he had done his bidding and pledged himself to the very thing he fought against. He couldn't blame all his actions on the Sith lord- no Anakin had been most willing to believe the things Sidious told him about the Jedi. Anakin held anger at his dismissal and treatment by the Jedi and never fully let it go. Instead the embarrassment and resentment festered and was spurn on and ignited by the Sith lord. The darkness had always been inside Anakin and Sidious only let it loose.

He had mistakenly thought Padme would quell that darkness in him. Contain and soothe the burning rage. She could not- perhaps never could. He had been madly and passionately in love with the woman but he realized he had been in love with the idea of her. Spending more time together he had seen how very different they really were. They hardly had anything in common.

"I have been informed you have taken Obi Wan Kenobi from the Jedi Temple. I advise against this Darth Vader. Obi Wan may be your friend and innocent of the wrongdoings of the Jedi but he is still a Jedi. He will never condone what you have done or forgive you. His love for you will not matter- as Jedi he will try to defeat you."

Anakin shook his head, "I will do whatever is necessary to ensure Obi Wan is on our side when he awakens. I will be responsible for him if you allow it Master."

"Yes you will be responsible for him. Keep him contained with your wife and children. I allow you to keep them as a sign of my faith in you Darth Vader. As long as you prove faithful and obedient to me, preform your duties with success they are yours as reward. But do not think for once I cannot or will not take them away if you fail me."

Those words, that threat made Anakin's chest tighten. He felt the anger grow and he began to breathe in labored heaving breaths. His hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes trying to control the rage and urge to strike out against his Master. Lord Sidious looked on with approval sensing the anger.

"Yes my Master," He finally muttered.

[End flashback]

Padme had left and with it Anakin's protection. She had asked to take the children to see her parents on Naboo. Anakin had denied her that. Afterwards he believed he should have informed her of the danger and threat made against her by his Master. Her life could very well be forfeited. He had to convince his Master he no longer loved her and she meant nothing. However Lord Sidious would very well have her killed regardless of what Anakin told him. So he kept silent on the issue and his Master never brought up it up as months went by and word got out Padme was staying frequently on Naboo and other plants and not with her husband or children.

Anakin had her followed of course. Monitored from a distance and that's how he figured out she may have been recruited by the growing rebellion that was spreading throughout the galaxy. Her courses were varied and she never stayed long on a planet. She had become an ambassador for Naboo and her missions and actions were on behalf of Naboo or so the reports claimed. He shielded her from further investigation and made his own with only a select few he knew who would be discreet at his request. He used fear and intimidation to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Padme to stay alive. If she was suspected of rebel dealings, Anakin could do nothing for her and his Master would have her killed if he hadn't already considered that.

Her meetings with several senators under investigation made it difficult. As a year passed and another and the rebellion grew, his Master became concerned. More action was needed to stomp out the rebels. They would throw the galaxy back into chaos. Anakin or known now as Darth Vader missions were primarily to search for rebel bases and destroy them. A declaration of rebellion had been issued and sent across the galaxy before Anakin returned to the wonderful news of Obi Wan's awakening. On it was signed the familiar signature of Padme Nabierre. Padme was truly lost to him. His children no longer had a mother, or would not sooner rather than later. An execution order was issued for her among the hundred other names on the declaration.

As he stood on the balcony with Obi Wan, he knew he could not lose the one other person he loved the most. Obi Wan would remain his and he would not let him die.

He took a few steps forward until he stood inches behind Obi Wan. He took a deep breath before slowly drawing the older man back into his arms. He leaned his head down so his lips brushed against Obi Wan's ears.

"Just let go Obi Wan. Give in and join me."

Anakin felt so warm against his back. Comforting almost.

If he was the only Jedi remaining in the galaxy what was there he could do? But there was hope- the twins, the children Luke and Leia. Both bright in the Force, they needed to be trained. Obi Wan had to train them- the galaxy needed them if it were to be saved from the Sith. And it was up to Obi Wan- a way to fix his mistake with Anakin.

"Yes. I will join you Anakin."

Obi Wan felt the lips near his ear curl into a smile. Anakin nuzzled his ear and sighed with relief. Obi Wan allowed the embrace to continue. The last time Anakin had held him so intimately before today was ages ago in what seemed like another life.

He was weak and having Anakin's arms around him, his warm body pressed against him gave him stability and comfort even if it was false. The touching had always been innocent and platonic. Anakin always needed physical affection, something he never learned to give up. But as they stood there something shifted and changed. Anakin's hands began to stroke Obi Wan's chest through the material of his shirt. His breathing had begun to hitch but not with anger. He kept his face pressed against the side of Obi Wan's head. It was far _too_ intimate.

Obi Wan slowly removed the stroking hands and turned around to face his former friend, "Anakin?"

He regretted his actions as he was silenced with a kiss. Obi Wan wanted to stop it but the strong hands were back on his body- stroking and caressing. It felt good and Obi Wan felt weak. So he gave in to the touching and into the kiss.

Anakin enjoyed the way Obi Wan's beard tickled his chin as he deepened the kiss. Obi Wan lips remained sealed so he placed a hand behind Obi Wan's head and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together again. The Jedi had gasped and Anakin smiled at the victory and slipped his tongue in. Obi Wan began to finally respond and pressed back against Anakin. However he quickly to disengage and pulled back. His face was flushed red.

"No, we can't."

"Yes." Anakin had not touched or kissed another person since Padme. If he felt the urge he relied on his hands and past memories of Padme in bed. They also had drifted to his long repressed fantasies of Obi Wan. During the Clone Wars, being so close to Obi Wan- seeing him naked was maddening. Now he had him in his arms. He was not letting him go now.

He leaned in again to capture Obi Wan's mouth and the older man did not resist. His mental shields were failing and Anakin was able to pick up the conflicting emotions raging on inside him. There was also arousal. Sensing that Anakin groaned. Blood rushed to his cock and he felt himself stiffen. Obi Wan sensed it too and became even redder.

Feeling his self-control beginning to crumble he took Obi Wan's hand leading him back inside. A mere lamp was all that illuminated the room giving it a warm glow. Obi Wan looked so incredibly beautiful in the soft light. He cupped his face and resumed passionately kissing the older man. Clothes fell to the side as they tumbled to the bed.

Anakin's hand roamed freely over Obi Wan's body causing him to moan. He laid still as Anakin removed the remainder of their clothing and looked up through half lidded eyes at the man who kneeled above. Anakin's face was flushed and he was grinning. Obi Wan smiled briefly before leaning up and kissing those full red lips.

They were slow in their passion. Breaking the kissing to touch and explore each other's bodies. Obi Wan marvelled at Anakin's muscled torso- and softly ran his hand down Anakin's chest caressing the smooth skin. Anakin panted above him enjoying the gently caresses. Obi Wan's hands trailed further down until he grasped Anakin's hard cock in his hands and began slowing stroking it with agile fingers.

A loud low moan escaped Anakin's lips and he shuddered from pleasure as Obi Wan increased the speed of his stroking pausing to run his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock. Anakin groaned again and it caused Obi Wan's own erection to ache with need. He pulled Anakin down and positioned themselves so they laid side by side. Anakin reached down and gently began to stroke Obi Wan's cock in return. The Jedi let out a breathy moan and Anakin couldn't hold back any longer. He nearly leapt off the bed and stormed towards the bathroom leaving a shocked Obi Wan on the bed.

He returned with a small bottle of scented oil he hoped would work for what he wanted. He wanted desperately to be inside Obi Wan. He climbed on top of the still slightly stunned man and gave him a sloppy wet kiss before coating his fingers with oil. Obi Wan in his lust addled mindset did not realize what Anakin had in mind and gasped when he left an oil slicked finger brush against his ass and slowly move towards the opening.

He clutched Anakin's shoulders and pushed upwards to Anakin had to look at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you." The words spilled out without much thought and Obi Wan's expression was both one of concern and excitement.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Obi Wan squirmed feeling the strange intrusion of fingers inside of him. One by one Anakin added another finger, sliding them in and out and stretching the hole. It was not unpleasant and soon as Anakin began pumping his fingers in and out the sensation became one of immense pleasure. Obi Wan was soon reduced to a moaning writhing mess. Forgotten were the dead Jedi, the anger and pain in its stead was passion and pleasure.

The sight of his former Master undone by his hand was enough to send him nearly careening towards orgasm. He pulled out his fingers and blinding searching for the oil, popped open the lid and poured a generous amount on his dick. Satisfied, he positioned the tip to the entrance and slowly pushed forward. Obi Wan took a deep breath expecting pain but as the cock pushed deeper he felt heat and the muscle stretch and give way- no pain. Instead it felt wonderfully filling. He gasped and moaned as he reached up and pulled Anakin into a bruising kiss.

Anakin pushed Obi Wan's legs up so his knees were nearly by his head and his thighs remained spread. He continued to kiss Obi Wan as he slowly began to thrust. He grunted as he sped up the thrusting no longer worrying he was hurting Obi Wan. Obi Wan clutched him close as he was pounded into. He wrapped his legs around Anakin's waist pulling him closer. The friction of their bodies rubbing together as Anakin plunged in and out of him in short quick thrusts was enough to cause Obi Wan to come. He cried out as he came, shuddering and Anakin followed quickly behind him. The thrusting receding as the orgasm wore off and Anakin pulled himself off before collapsing down beside Obi Wan.

They laid there panting from exertion. Anakin barely had energy to pull Obi Wan to him and under the covers before he felt himself give in to slumber.

The sex and subsequent orgasm had numbed the pain for Obi Wan momentarily. Exhausted from the activities, he fell asleep. Obi Wan would not have peace for long. Dreams troubled him as he tossed around during the early hours. Scenes of fire, smoke and blood replayed over and over in his mind. He awoke trembling and turned to the warm body that held him.

Obi Wan rushed out of the bed and fled to the 'fresher where he vomited what little he had in his stomach.


End file.
